fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Build Up! Pretty Cure!
Build Up! Pretty Cure!(ビルドアップ! プリキュア!) is a fanseries by OliveOblivious, and serves as a follow-up to Kamen Rider Build. The series has themes of science and being true to one's self, doing what one thinks is right despite what others may say. Story "With our powers, together, we will protect the '''New World'! Build Up! Pretty Cure''!" Himiko Tachibana remembers it all. The Old World that was destroyed by the evil extraterrestrial being, Evolt. No one else seems to remember that, however. She barely speaks of her old life, not wanting to be seen as anything other than she is and to enjoy the peaceful world she lives in now. However, a chance encounter with the genius physicist, Sento Kiryu, changes her life forever. A new threat is coming to the New World. An extraterrestrial organization known as The Tribe have set their sights on the New World for conquering. When Kamen Rider Build and Cross-Z suddenly go missing amongst all of this, a mysterious fairy known as Pandora arrives. She tells Himiko she must become the Legendary Warrior, Pretty Cure, in order to defend the world from The Tribe and their evil monsters, the Deserters. When confronted by one of the generals of the Tribe, a light suddenly flashes over her, transforming Himiko into the hero, Cure Rabbit! Along the way, she meets other girls who also become Pretty Cure! A new war is brewing on the New World, and it's up to the Pretty Cure to defend it! Characters Pretty Cures Himiko Tachibana '(橘ひみこ) / '''Cure Rabbit '(キュアラビット) *Intro: '''"To protect the New World! With the leap of a rabbit! Cure Rabbit!" Himiko is a 17-year old with memories of the Old World, torn apart by the Skywall Disaster. Due to her inability to connect with the peaceful world she now lives in, she often finds herself depressed and lost in the world. In public, she puts on a brave face and is one of the more popular girls in her school. In secret, she reveres the Kamen Riders, the saviors who protected the Old World during Evolt's assault. She comes to terms with the New World through becoming Cure Rabbit. Naomi Tanaka '(田中直美) / '''Cure Dragon '(キュアドラゴン) *Intro: '''"To protect the New World! Fire of the dragon! Cure Dragon!" Naomi is a 16-year old girl who died in the Old World, but like many, was brought back into the New World. She retains no memories of the Old World, and is a very cheerful go-getting girl. She is a big fan of the martial artist Banjou Ryuga, and trains herself physically to be professional martial artist in the future. She later meets the alternate Banjou Ryuga from the Old World, who saves her from a member of The Tribe. She later regains her memories of the Old World upon becoming Cure Dragon, which leads her resolve to protect the New World from any threat. Misora Isurugi (石動 美空) / Cure Robo '(キュアロボ) *Intro: '"To protect the New World! Strength of the robot! Cure Robo!" Born to Soichi Isurugi, Misora went through many trials and tribulations in the Old World. Misora, Vernage no longer with her, lives a relatively normal life working at her father's cafe in the New World. However, her memories return when she encounters the White Pandora Panel. Unwilling to let the peaceful world be ended by invaders and to search for her missing friends, Pandora grants her the power to fi ght to protect her new home, as Cure Robo. Chika Izumi '(和泉ちか) / '''Cure Croc '(キュアクロク) *Intro: '''"To protect the New World! Stealth of the Crocodile! Cure Croc!" A mysterious girl with not much known about her. She seems to know more about The Tribe than she lets on. She harbors a crush on Himiko, but she would never let her know. After meeting Pandora, she is granted the power to become Cure Croc, a crocodile-themed Pretty Cure who can melt back into the shadows and stealthily take down her opponents. Dark Cures Cure Hazard (キュアハザード) *Intro: "To shatter the New World! The Black Hazard! Cure Hazard!" Cure Blood (キュアブラッド) *Intro: "To shatter the New World! The Sneaking Cobra! Cure Blood!" Cure Crow (キュアクロウ) *Intro: "To shatter the New World! The Perfect Kingdom! Cure Crow!" Cure Mad Croc (キュアマッドクロク) *Intro: "To shatter the New World! The Mad Crocodile! Cure Mad Croc!" Allies Sento Kiryu '(桐生 戦兎) / '''Kamen Rider Build '(仮面ライダービルド) A theoretical physicist who can transform into the heroic Kamen Rider Build. A chance encounter with Himiko leads to his mysterious disappearance, alongside his best friend, Ryuga Banjo. He is responsible for stopping Evolt and combining the two worlds to form the New World. 'Ryuga Banjo '(万丈 龍我) / 'Kamen Rider Cross-Z '(仮面ライダークローズ) A former martial artist who was stranded in the New World after Evolt's defeat. He, along with Sento, go missing at the beginning of the series, leading into the events of Build Up! Pretty Cure!. He can transform into Kamen Rider Cross-Z, a dragon-themed Kamen Rider. 'Pandora '(パンドラ) A fairy-like creature that was born from the White Pandora Panel. Her sole purpose is to protect the New World, by finding the Pretty Cure to protect it. She can be spooked rather easily, and is getting used to being in a physical body. Despite that, she desperately wants to protect her new friends and stop The Tribe's invasion from occurring. 'Soichi Isurugi '(石動 惣一) Formerly the host of Evolt, he has no memory of the Old World and is the owner of Nascita. He is a big fan of the band, Tsunagizu. Despite his past actions under Evolt's influence, he is a loving father to his daughter and would do anything to protect her. Even if it means making a deal with the devil. Villains 'Killbas '(キルバス) The mysterious leader of The Tribe who wishes to obtain the White Pandora Panel, with plans to corrupt it back into the Black Pandora Panel. He takes on the form of a professional dancer, whose body he has stolen. Not much is known about him, but he has a certain hatred of humans and wishes to take over their planet. 'Anba '(アンバ) A general within The Tribe, who follows Killbas wherever he goes. She takes on the form of one of Himiko's teachers. She has a mysterious power that allows her to create black and gold Shin Bottles, which can transform a human into a Smash, creatures fought by the Kamen Riders. 'Gin '(ジン) A general working within The Tribe, with a penchant for slacking off. He takes on the form of a construction worker, and can fight with his brute strength. For what he lacks in smarts, he makes up with his powerful attacks. 'Rio '(リオ) A general working within The Tribe, and is the most stuck up of the three generals. Unlike her comrades, she has a certain obsession with humanity and finds interest in their fashion. She takes on the form of a supermodel, which allows her to keep up with all the latest human trends. Movie Characters 'Extra-terrestrial Lifeform Evolt '(地球外生命体 エボルト) / 'Kamen Rider Evol '(仮面ライダーエボル) An extra-terrestrial being who destroyed the Old World. He was defeated by Kamen Rider Build, and is brought back during the events of Build Up! Pretty Cure! The Movie: Evolt's Counterattack! He is cruel, twisted, and manipulative and ready to usurp The Tribe in order to destroy the world once more. 'Shihoshi Kiryu '(桐生しほし) / '''Cure Tank (キュアタンク) A girl from a parallel dimension where Evolt's plans are still ongoing. Seeking answers, she encounters and fights the Pretty Cure. All shes wishes for is a peaceful wold, like the New World, but doesn't seem as if there is a way out from it all. She leads another Pretty Cure team in her dimension, where the Kamen Riders do not exist. She is able to transform into Cure Tank, a powerful Cure who can match all four Cures at once. Items The Pandora Charger (パンドラチャーガ) Cure Rabbit and Cure Dragon's transformation device, which resembles a smartphone embedded with the emblem of the Cure. The Sclash Charger (スクラッシュ チャーガ) Cure Robo and Cure Croc's transformation device, which resembles a smartwatch embedded with the emblem of the Cure. The Build Driver(ビルドドライバー) The transformation belt for Kamen Riders Build and Cross-Z. The Sclash Driver (スクラッシュドライバー) The transformation belt for Kamen Riders Grease, Rogue, and Cross-Z Charge. It is later used by an unwilling Chika to transform into Kamen Rider Rogue. Locations Nascita A cafe owned by Soichi Isurugi and his daughter, Misora. It is relatively popular in the city, and serves as a hang out spot for the four Cures. Episodes Trivia TBA Category:Fanseries